Complications
by EEK19
Summary: A long shift turns into something more, and complications arise when the group goes on the move just days later.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I wish I owned these characters but, alas, I do not. All characters belong to CSI_

As Catherine Willows signed yet another report, a brief image flashed through the blonde's mind of what could happen if she didn't take a break soon. It consisted of her hand falling off because of every god damn report Gilbert Grissom had made her fill out for him. Why she did it, Catherine didn't know.

She was sitting in Grissom's office. Bottles and tubes of strange substances filled every space possible. His pet tarantula was watching Catherine from inside its glass cage. Catherine shuddered. One day she would have to pay Greg to get rid of that thing. Catherine was sitting across from Grissom at his desk, with mounds of paper scattered everywhere, wondering how he did it. The two of them had been filling out reports for almost the entire shift. Yet the only sign Grissom showed of being tired was the coffee cup he would rush to the break room every five minutes to refill. Now he was squinting at some paperwork, unaware of Catherine's stare that graced him, eyebrows scrunched together with a confused expression. Catherine couldn't help but think how cute Grissom looked in that moment and she smiled. His gray curls were a mess from running his hands through it whenever he got frustrated and his reading glasses were a bit slanted on his face. His dark blue eye's look a little tired but still had their sparkle. Suddenly they met her baby blues.

"Catherine. I can see you staring at me."

If Catherine was embarrassed she didn't show it. Instead she gave him her signature glare.

"Gil. I have been filling out this paperwork for hours. If you don't let me leave now, the dayshift CSI's will be trying to figure out how you ended up lying on the floor of your office." She cocked one perfect eyebrow. "Dead."

A shiver ran down Grissom's spine, but he still managed to make his adorable puppy dog face.

"But if you leave I will be so lonely. I'll be sitting in my dark office…deserted."

Catherine sighed, "Grissom. This building is filled with people. Find one of them to entertain you. Like Sara." It was a cheap blow, and Catherine knew it.

Grissom's smirk turned into a frown. "What is that supposed to mean, Cath?"

Catherine hated the way Sara followed her best friend around, like a young puppy devoted to its master.

"Forget what I said. It's just been a long shift, that's all." Her warm smile convinced Grissom to let her comment go. He looked at his watch.

"Well shift does end in twenty minutes," Grissom stretched his legs and rubbed his neck, "I guess if you want to abandon me you can go Catherine."

Catherine jumped up from the uncomfortable chair, her tiredness momentarily forgotten.

"Well if you insist, I guess I will just have to leave early!"

Grissom stood up also, preparing to take a trip to the break room for more coffee.

"Just get out of here before I change my mind."

With a smirk letting Grissom know she had won, Catherine Willows started walking out of her boss' office. Yet she casually reached her slender arm out to pick up a folder full of paperwork resting on his desk. Grissom beamed, knowing Catherine would fill more reports out for him at home. Their eyes met and Grissom held her gaze.

It was Catherine's turn to feel a shiver go down her spine. Her casual form turned clumsy, and Catherine broke the eye contact. Blushing, she quickly turned to go. However, in her hastiness Catherine tripped over her chair and catapulted to the floor, paperwork splaying everywhere.

_Get a grip on yourself Catherine!_

Before she knew it, Grissom was crouching down right beside Catherine making sure she was all right. Catherine's blush intensified and she picked herself off the floor and sat on her knees.

"On my god, are you okay Cath!" Grissom was glancing over his best friend's body, looking for cuts and bruises. He couldn't help but notice the close proximity of Catherine's body.

"I'm fine Gil. Honestly." Catherine started to pick up the papers that were now strewn across the dirty office floor, a dull pang beginning to form in her head.

Grissom sighed, wondering if she was really okay. He decided Catherine was probably fine.

"If you wanted my attention there are safer ways to get it than by falling on your face."

Catherine laughed. She had managed to pick up half the papers she had dropped and saw Gil reaching for more. Catherine felt something warm trickle down her face and frowned.

Feeling proud his joke had gotten a chuckle, Grissom looked up at Catherine to laugh with her. His heart skipped a beat when he saw some blood trickling from Catherine's cheek. Grissom scooted closer and examined her cut.

"Grissom it's fine! Don't worry about it!"

"Cath, you're bleeding! Just let me look at you for a second!

Admitting defeat, Catherine remained still while Grissom hovered over her face. He was pointedly staring at her injury. His face was only inches from hers and Catherine's heartbeat sped up.

Grissom was trying to ignore how beautiful Catherine looked and how close their bodies were. The cut was a tiny one on her cheek. Grissom reached his thumb to the cut and tenderly brushed away a trickle of blood. His heart starting beating faster with the electric current that seemed to shock Grissom when he had touched Catherine. His eyes met Catherine's and he noticed for the first time that she was staring at him with a look on her face which Grissom didn't recognize. They were so close now. Grissom looked into her eyes and was met with a smoldering gaze. Forgetting Catherine's cut, Grissom bent lower and took his chance, kissing Catherine softly on the lips. He was shocked when she didn't push him away, but instead wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged him to the floor.

Catherine had never thought Gil and her would happen. But kissing him now everything seemed right. His lips wandered to her neck and Catherine gasped when he hit a sensitive spot. She felt dizzy with passion that had been pent up for twenty years.

Soon Gil crashed his lips upon Catherine's once more. He couldn't get enough of her. He had waited for too long. Needing more than Catherine's lips, Grissom reached down to undo Catherine's shirt.

Catherine and Grissom were too preoccupied to hear Greg Sanders knock. Before they knew it Gil Grissom's door was sung wide open, exposing the two CSI's.

_Reviews Please!_


	2. Chapter 2

Greg Sanders' jaw dropped to the floor when he walked in on the two senior CSI's. Normally it wouldn't have been a problem because they would be discussing a case. However on this particular morning Gil Grissom was lying on top of Catherine Willows in the middle of the office floor, his hand on her breast.

Catherine felt as if someone had thrown ice cold water on her head. Mortified Greg had walked into the office, she threw Grissom off her with one swift movement and scrambled to her feet. Grissom did the same, with an intense blush that covered his entire face. For a second no one talked, none of them quite believing what happened. The two opposing sides were daring the other to speak first.

Greg coughed uncomfortably and broke the silence, "Uh, Catherine, I never thought I would complain about this, but I can see your bra."

"Oh my god!" Catherine gasped and whirled around to button her shirt while Grissom snapped to his senses.

"Greg! Why would you _ever_ walk into my office without knocking!" His humiliation was rapidly turning to anger.

"I did boss! You guys were just too busy to hear!" It was Greg's turn to feel embarrassed at walking in on the two CSI's.

Catherine spun back around, her black bra once again hidden beneath her shirt, "It's not what you think Greg. I tripped over my chair. That's all there is to it, so don't go spreading rumors." Catherine tried to regain some authority.

"Catherine! I'm not an idiot. I think that a little more than tripping over a chair." Greg let out a laugh at this absurd situation. His boss' looked mortified. The spunky lab tech had overcome his shock and was now highly amused. Against his better judgment, Greg opened his mouth one more time.

"So about that pay raise I requested Gil…"

Grissom glared at him, and Greg recognized it was time for him to leave. He winked at Catherine and Grissom, took a mental photograph of the two now standing awkwardly apart, their hair a mess, papers scattered everywhere—and walked away to collect twenty dollars from Nick and Warrick.

Moving quickly, Catherine bounded over to the office door and shut it with more force than she had intended.

"Gil, I am so sorry for putting you in that awkward situation. I should have never—"

Misunderstanding her statement, Grissom felt a defensive wall build up around him.

"Don't apologize Cath, I understand. This was obviously a mistake." He saw Catherine's features freeze.

"Oh. Um. Ya, I guess." And before Grissom could say anything else, Catherine Willows gathered her belongings and left his office.

* * *

"And then I opened the door and they were going at it like animals!" Greg was sitting around the glass table in the break room with Nick and Warrick. They looked highly amused.

Nick gave Greg a bewildered expression, "If you want the twenty dollars so much, we'll just give it to you! You don't have to go around making up your wild stories Greg."

Warrick chuckled at the exchange. "Come off it Greg! Grissom and Cath aren't stupid enough to get into it in the middle of the office. During a busy shift!" He sipped his cup of freshly brewed coffee, while Greg's eyes bugged out of his head in disbelief.

"I'm not lying you guys! I saw it with my own eyes" Across the table Greg and Warrick glanced at each other in amusement.

Sara Sidle walked through the break room doors, her brown hair no longer pristine after a long shift, and plopped herself down next to Nick.

"Just finished my case. What are you boys up to?"

Nick glanced at her with his chocolate brown eyes and smirked, "Greg's starting a rumor Catherine and Grissom were doing it in the supervisor's office." He wiggled his eyebrows to show his skepticism.

Sara burst out laughing. She flashed Greg her trademark gap toothed smile.

"I guess I wasn't the only one who had a long shift. I think your losing it Greggo." Sara playfully reached over and swatted Greg on the arm.

"Believe what you want to. But it's not so impossible. They have chemistry."

The friends reluctantly nodded in agreement.

Warrick piped up suddenly. "I heard Ecklie talking about some big conference in the hallway this morning," He grinned mischievously, "I didn't catch much, but I am positive he said the CSI's are leaving Las Vegas. Apparently our team was invited."

All four CSI's glanced at each other and raised their eyebrows. Life was about to get a little more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Gil Grissom rubbed his neck and sighed. "Ecklie, I just don't understand why you didn't tell me before.

Ecklie stared at the tired man across his dark, gloomy office and almost felt bad. Keyword being almost. "I'm sorry Gil! I didn't want to tell you before everything was finalized."

Grissom set his jaw and grimaced. Yesterday he hurt Catherine and today he finds out the nightshift is going to California. In five days. Grissom scrutinized his wrinkled blue shirt and kaki pants, wondering how he would find the time to wash and iron clothes before the trip. He had been pulling doubles for a week, and as soon as he got to his townhouse Grissom went straight to sleep.

Grissom cleared his throat, anger seeping through him, "You could have given me a heads up so I could at _least_ been thinking about a speech for my team to prepare. What can I do in five days!"

Ecklie rolled his eyes. "Grissom, it's not my fault you have the best lab in the country. Why don't you go tell Catherine and the two of you can figure something out." He glanced at his watch, "Now if you excuse me, I have a meeting to attend to."

Grissom watched Ecklie go. There was no way Ecklie had a meeting. Grissom stood up from his hair and stretched his legs, running through scenarios in his head how to best tell Catherine they would be going on a trip together.


	4. Chapter 4

Catherine walked into work feeling optimistic. After feeling humiliated yesterday, the feisty blonde realized it was all for the best. She should have known Grissom didn't want a relationship. He was too practical. It hurt Catherine to admit she had feelings for her boss, but it hurt even more knowing the feelings weren't reciprocated. Catherine had decided long ago to not let men mess with her, so when she got home and had time to think, Catherine decided this included Grissom too. But that didn't mean she couldn't pick out the hottest (work appropriate) outfit she had to wear today. It was simply a coincidence that had nothing to do with making Grissom pay.

And that's why Catherine felt okay strutting down the hallway, her hair in soft curls that brushed her shoulders, a white frilly blouse resting loosely on her shoulders, with tight jeans and black boots.

She turned into the break room and immediately rummaged through the fridge in search of orange juice. She was trying to kick the coffee habit. Catherine smirked when she heard a wolf whistle from behind.

"Damn Cath, looking good!" There was always a mutual attraction between Warrick and Catherine.

Catherine took a sip of the orange juice she had found a moment before and smiled innocently at Warrick. "Why thank you Mr. Brown, I must admit you look quite dashing yourself."

Warrick blushed. Catherine started to laugh and sat on the white couch that occupied the middle of the room. Before Warrick could calculate a witty reply, Grissom walked into the break room. He glanced suspiciously from Catherine to Warrick, wondering if a new romance was budding. He hoped not.

Grissom was planning on telling Catherine alone, but maybe it was a good idea to have a witness. Catherine was looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to talk. She wasn't going to make this easy for him.

"Well I have an announcement you two," Grissom tried to muster up some enthusiasm, "We're going to California!"

Almost too quickly Warick shouted, "Really? Who would have thought…"

Catherine narrowed her blue eyes. "_When _are we going to California."

Grissom squirmed, "Um… Five days."

Sensing trouble, Warrick left the supervisors alone.

Catherine glared at Grissom, "Lindsey has a dance recital Gil, I can't leave!"

Taking his chances, Grissom walked from the glass doors to the couch Catherine resided on.

"I know Cath, and I'm really sorry. Ecklie just told me our team is speaking at a conference. I don't think we have a choice."

Catherine sighed, knowing he was right. Her initial anger started to melt away. Mostly.

"It's fine. Lindsey will understand." She glanced at Grissom, "You can sit down. I don't bite."

Grissom smiled tentatively and rested on the comfy couch. Why did Catherine always look so stunning?

Catherine took the moment to bring up what happened last week. She pulled her feet up to the couch and turned to face Grissom.

"I want you to know I'm not upset about what happened between us. We were both tired from the long shift. You're my best friend, Grissom. I don't want this to change anything." She looked into Grissom's blue eyes and hoped, for her sake, that he bought the lie.

He did. Grissom mumbled his agreement and stood up.

"By the way," Grissom turned around, "We're driving to California." He spun on his heels to the door before Catherine could throw whatever was nearest to her at his head.


	5. Chapter 5

"GREG! If you sing the lyrics _Hit Me Baby One More Time_ again, I really am going to hit you! And it won't just be one time!"

Greg rolled his eyes in Sara's direction and feigned annoyance, but he shut up quite quickly. The two grumpy CSI's were sitting in the very back of Grissom's suburban. They had left Las Vegas two hours ago and were still surrounded by desert; the earth seemed parched for water and the road was the only object one could see for miles.

"I'm sorry I like to have fun _Sara._"Greg broke his silence to tease his friend for a bit. Nick, sitting in the row ahead of Greg with Warrick, turned around and winked at Sara.

"Oh she likes to have plenty of fun Greg."

Sara shot Nick the death glare, and all three men laughed as if they were children. Sara straightened and lifted her brunette head a little higher, and with pleading eyes yelled to the front of the car, "Catherine, I will help you for a month if you let me take shotgun! I'll do anything!"

Sitting in the passenger seat, Catherine glanced at Grissom and smiled at the "children" in the back. "Hm… that's a tough decision Sara." Catherine opened her blue eyes innocently and smiled sweetly, "I'll let you know what I decide in California."

Sara released a groan and Greg, Nick, and Warrick laughed triumphantly. Catherine turned around and saw Grissom smirking at of the corner of her eye. His eyes still on the road, Grissom didn't see Catherine looking at him.

Catherine thought things were going well between the two of them. Even though she was ready to strangle him when the news was announced they were driving, Catherine was content to be sitting next to her best friend for a couple of hours. Happy, even.

As the noise of four CSI's in the back of the suburban increased, Grissom felt relieved Catherine was sitting next to him. With anybody else he would have felt the need to keep up a steady conversation, but with Catherine he didn't have to. No silence ever seemed awkward with her.

Catherine turned in her seat and mumbled to Grissom under her breath, "If Sara thought I would sit next Greg, I am worried about that girl."

Grissom let out a laugh and smiled at the beautiful blonde next to him, "I agree."

Catherine looked away and stared at the scenery surrounded her. Although it was barren, the desert was beautiful and calmed Catherine down. She asked lazily, her eyes starting to droop from all the overtime she had worked the past week, "So which hotel are we stopping in?"

Grissom relaxed in his seat, wishing he too could have the luxury of falling asleep, "I found one in Los Angeles. Then tomorrow we can drive to Sacramento." The presentation was being held at the state's capital.

The last thing Catherine said before falling into a slumber was: "Sounds like a plan… Stan." She fell asleep with a smirk on her face. Grissom smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

All six CSI's tumbled out of the black suburban.

"Greg, I need some space." Sara quickly stalked off to the lobby, leaving the goofy CSI grinning beside his buddies Nick and Warrick.

"She loves me." Nick and Warrick burst out laughing, while Catherine and Grissom shared a knowing smile.

Grissom cleared his voice and spoke up, "Okay, let's get our luggage and check in." He smiled mischievously at Catherine, "You can get Sara's bag too." Before Catherine could complain he moved along with his speech. "We need to decide bedmates because I only got three rooms. Two pair up. I don't care the order." Grissom once again turned to Catherine and spoke in a low voice, "As long as I don't share with Sara…"

Catherine held her hand to her mouth and stifled a laugh. It wasn't that either of them didn't like Sara, they both liked her, it was just imagining all the awkward situations that could potentially occur which made them find humor in the situation.

Nick, Greg, and Warrick watched the exchange with interest. Nick piped up sweetly, "So I assume you two lovebirds are sharing a room?"

Grissom blushed and suddenly became very interested in the pavement. Catherine, on the other hand, had a fire ablaze in her eyes.

"I could say the same for you and Sara, Nicky." She turned her back on the men. Casually she tossed over her shoulder, "Oh, and don't forget your girlfriends suitcase."

Nick Stokes muttered one syllable under his breath.

"Damn."

* * *

"Hello, I have reservations under Grissom."

The young receptionist flashed Gil her brightest smile, "Let me check…"

Catherine stood in the airy lobby. Los Angeles had nice hotels, and this one was no exception. The tiles were creamy and spotless, and flowers covered every space available. But what caught her eye had nothing to do with the gorgeous hotel—It was receptionist's attention towards Grissom.

For some reason it irritated Catherine to no end. She wanted it to stop. Grissom and Catherine had pretended they were a couple on multiple occasions. Sometimes to help an angle on a case, sometimes to get couples discounts, or sometimes because people just assumed they were married and they played along. Maybe it was time to bring out that old trick again.

She walked over to the desk. Of course she made sure Nick, Greg, and Warrick were out of earshot. But they were across the lobby watching a basketball game on the huge HDTV that graced the wall. So she straightened her blouse and walked over to the check in counter.

"Oh hi honey," Catherine laid a hand on Grissom's shoulder, "Have you checked our room in yet?"

Grissom looked absolutely shocked and for the second time that day started to blush. The receptionist's flirtatious smile disappeared. The red head behind the desk responded embarrassingly, "Yes he did. You have rooms 302, 305, and 307. Enjoy your stay." She nodded apologetically at Catherine, winked at Grissom and disappeared behind a door that read "Employees Only".


	7. Chapter 7

Catherine turned her back on Grissom and started walking over to the basketball game her team was watching, like nothing had happened. Something snapped in Grissom; he caught up to Catherine, grabbed her by the elbow, and dragged her into a hallway connected to the lobby. Besides letting out a surprised, "What the hell Gil!", she made no struggle.

"Catherine what are you trying to do! You can't just pretend we're in a relationship whenever you feel like it!" His breathing had increased and his skin had a pink hue to it. His dark blue eyes seemed icier than usual.

Catherine growled, "Look Gil it's not that big of a deal! I saw the way that tramp was looking at you and I didn't like it!" She looked down, "And you can let go of my elbow, even though I did enjoy the way you manhandled me over here." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Grissom looked at his hand on her elbow, and then looked up into her eyes. He wasn't the only one whose breathing had increased. Catherine looked pissed but had an animal look in her eyes. Grissom felt that electric shock for the second time that week and felt a surge of longing run through him. And then he cursed under his breath. He couldn't let Catherine get away with her stunt just because he was attracted to her. He dropped his hand from her elbow. The spell was broken.

"Catherine, you can't get mad at a girl for smiling at me! What if I returned her feelings?"

"You're right Gil, I forgot you go for brunettes that are young enough to be your daughter."

Gil felt like he had been slapped in the face. He took a step back. He felt his self restraint diminishing.

"I'm getting a little tired of you throwing that in my face Catherine! When do I _ever_ bring up your many romances!"

Catherine growled, "You don't have to Gil. I see your disapproving looks every time I have a boyfriend!"

"It's not my fault you have a lousy taste in men! None of them treat you right Catherine!"

Catherine sighed, blowing a piece of her hair out of her face. "God Gil, where is this conversation even going? I'm sorry I got jealous, okay! Let's just drop it. It's been a long night, we're both cranky, we both feel hurt, there's no point of carrying on like this." She looked sincerely into Gil's eyes. She honestly hadn't intended to get so angry.

Gil stared back into her baby blues and felt his anger melt away. He gave his best friend a little smile.

Catherine surprised herself by opening her arms to Grissom and giving him what she intended to be a quick hug before they reemerged to hand out room assignments.

Grissom wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. He had such a fiery relationship with Catherine, it scared him. He closed his eyes.

Catherine was surprised by the embrace felt him push her back against the wall.

_I swear this man will be the death of me._

Sara Sidle sighed. The guys were so intent on watching the basketball game no one else had noticed where the supervisors had gone. Sara looked at Greg, whose face was currently inches away from the HDTV. Maybe he had been right about Catherine and Grissom all along.

Nick's outburst snapped her from her thoughts, "SCORE!"

All three men started jumping around and slapping each other high fives.

Catherine and Grissom walked up behind the group.

"Okay boys, I know the game is interesting, but we have a long day ahead of ourselves tomorrow." Nick, Warrick, and Greg stopped celebrating and turned towards their boss. Sara smirked. "So the room pairings are: Catherine and Sara, Warrick and Greg," Grissom turned towards Nick and flashed him a smile, "And you're with me kidd-o."

Everyone tried to look enthusiastic about the rooming situations as they marched up to prepare for the coming days.

_Feedback is always appreciated :)_


	8. Chapter 8

Catherine Willows looked at the options in the vending machine. There weren't very many. She was leaning against the old thing, and she gently pounded her head on the glass once out of frustration. There were chips, Skittles, Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, and a bunch of other things she wasn't interested in. There were no Snickers bars. If it wasn't three o' clock in the morning, Catherine would have gone to the nearest grocery store to buy one. It was her favorite late night snack. But it was three o' clock in the morning, so she pressed A3 in defeat. A Reese's Peanut Butter Cup package dropped from the machine.

At least it was still chocolate.

"I see I'm not the only one who couldn't sleep."

Catherine turned around and saw Grissom approaching her.

"No Snickers bar?"

"They didn't have any," Catherine growled.

Grissom smirked.

Catherine glared.

Grissom stopped smirking.

"What are you doing up so late," Catherine said. She was rewarding him for his good behavior.

He took the bait. "We work the night shifts. Even though I'm exhausted, my body still feels like I should be awake. This is primarily due to the fact that my melatonin—"

"Gil. It's three o' clock in the morning. It's too early to listen to the science behind your sleeping patterns." She smiled to let him know she was only teasing him.

He smiled sleepily back, "I suppose so." Grissom glanced at Catherine's Reese's Cups. He met her gaze. "You know, according to science there are two cups in every package."

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. But let's sit down."

Catherine motioned over to the closest wall, and they both sat against it. Catherine looked at the carpet. She reminded herself not to look again. It didn't look very clean.

"Here you go," Catherine opened the candy wrapper and handed him a peanut butter cup.

"Thanks." Grissom took a bite.

"So I told you, or tried to tell you, why I couldn't sleep. Your turn. Why are you still up?"

Catherine sighed and took the first bite of her Reese's.

"I don't know. I suppose I was thinking about Lindsey and her dance recital. And how I'm missing another one. I was wondering how long she's going to be mad for this time." Catherine was looking down at her lap.

Grissom took the chance to study. Her hair was mousy. He noticed her pajamas. A big mans shirt and blue cotton bottoms. Whose shirt could it be? Grissom reminded himself to focus. Catherine was looking at him now. She seemed tired.

"Cath, she's a kid. I know how important it is that you're always there for her. It's one of the things I admire most about you. But you look exhausted. You should really try and get some sleep."

Catherine finished her peanut butter cup. She didn't say anything for a moment. She was looking down at her hands, playing with them almost nervously.

Her voice cracked a little when she spoke. He almost didn't hear it. "Gil, do you think I'm a good mother? Or that I put work before Lindsey?"

Catherine turned to meet his gaze while he answered.

"Catherine, I think you're a great mother. Did you not hear me say I admire most about you? You might be here right now, but Ecklie would have had a fit if you weren't. You're a single parent, of course there are going to some rough times. But like I said, you're a great mother." He squeezed Catherine's hand. "And I'm always here if you need some extra help."

Their gazes met. Catherine was touched by Grissom's speech. They were close again. His hand was still on hers. Catherine leaned forward.

"Thanks, Gil." She leaned even closer. Now they were just inches apart. Grissom held his breath.

"Oh, come _on_ guys!" someone exclaimed sleepily.

Catherine snapped her head away from Grissom's.

Greg was walking out of room 302, which was right across from where Grissom and Catherine sat.

_Not again_, Grissom thought.

"Greg, what are you doing up?" He said. His voice was heavy with exasperation.

"Our toilet doesn't work. Warrick and I were going to ask to switch rooms, but it's only one night so we didn't want to make a fuss. We just agreed on using the lobby's restrooms…"

Catherine and Grissom looked at each other.

"So, what were _you _two doing up?"

"Sharing a late night snack. Now we're going to bed," Catherine said. Greg raised his eyebrows.

"Separately," she seethed.

Catherine stood up. "Night, boys."

She walked back to her room, smiled at Grissom, and closed the door.

Greg opened his mouth to say something.

"Just go to the bathroom, Greg," Grissom said.

Greg smirked and walked away.

_Author's Note: After three years, I decided to update again. I'm not going to abandon this story again if there are still readers left who want me to continue. Review and let me know. I apologize for the ridiculously long wait. Sometimes life just gets in the way. _


	9. Chapter 9

The CSI's all piled out of the van.

They were in the parking lot of the Hyatt Regency where the convention was being held.

Nick started to unload his luggage. "Thank God we're here," he said. "You drive like a maniac!"

"That was me driving tamely, Nicky," Catherine said coolly. The gang started in the direction of the lobby. "But If you want I won't hold back on the way home." She winked at him.

"I think I'm speaking for the team here when I say we'll pass." Everyone mumbled in agreement. Nick smiled triumphantly at her."

"If we are voicing our complaints, I would like to add one," Grissom said. Catherine and Sara looked at each other while walking. They knew where this was going.

"I don't want to sit in the back again."

Sara brushed some hair out of her eyes. "Fine," she said, "Catherine will sit in the back next time."

Catherine gawked, "What!"

"As long as I don't have to sit there." Grissom said.

Catherine shot him a look as they walked into the lobby.

"Maybe we can talk about it later," he said. "I'll go check in for us."

The team chatted lightly while they waited. Warrick looked around. He thought the hotel in Los Angeles was nice, but the Hyatt was on a whole different level. He was still taking in his surroundings when Grissom walked back up to the group.

"Now that we are ready to go, I have a couple announcements. It's going to be the same rooming assignments as before. Tonight at eight there is going to be a welcoming party in the ballroom with the other CSI teams that were invited to the convention. Then we speak at ten o' clock tomorrow. You should all have the notes I passed out in the car."

The team nodded their heads.

"Okay, so let's go unpack and get this show on the road."

* * *

Catherine sat at the bar. If she was going to have to spend the rest of the night talking to CSI's, she was going to need a drink. Not the most exciting bunch of people.

The ballroom was packed. Big windows overlooked the state capital across the street. There was a live band and some people were dancing. It was very swanky. Catherine looked around, but she didn't see anyone she knew. Sara was still getting ready, so Catherine had come down alone.

The bar tender noticed her waiting and came over for her order.

"I'll have a vodka tonic, please." He nodded and came back moments later with her drink.

"Thank you very much," she said. Catherine decided to go and look for other members of her team. Was Grissom here yet?

She got up from her bar stool. _Geez there are a lot of people here_, Catherine thought. She was going to have to push her way through the crowd. That's when someone from behind bumped into her. Unprepared, Catherine tripped over her shoes and fell into the man in front of her. He grabbed her arms to steady her, catching her before she fell to the ground. Catherine's drink spilled all over the man.

"Are you okay!" The man exclaimed.

Catherine looked up. She was mortified, but at least he wasn't mad.

"I'm fine. It looks like your shirt isn't though," he glanced down. "I am so sorry!" Catherine said.

"Don't be sorry," he said. "I didn't like it very much anyways." He smiled at her. "Can I buy you another drink? I mean, as long as you don't ruin my pants also. I'm actually quite fond of these."

Catherine looked at him. He had dark brown hair that matched his brown eyes, and a fit, muscular body. To put it shortly, he was gorgeous.

"I would love that. I was just waiting for my colleagues, and I could use the company. My name is Catherine by the way."

He grinned. "My name's Mike. It's very nice to meet you Catherine."

Catherine grinned back. She was suddenly very glad she had spilt her drink.

* * *

Grissom walked into the ballroom. _Is Catherine here yet?_, he wondered. He decided to head over to the bar. He wasn't a big drinker, but thought he would get a sparkling water while he waited. That's when he spotted her. And he didn't like what he saw.


End file.
